Strange Things
by Narutofan71
Summary: Ive been working on my writing skills and i believe this is the best ive come up for a story! Im proud of this(Surpassing huh?) This is a story of a 'What If' sort of, It will be explained later on, So please bare with it Please R


**The room was silent, except for the ticking of the grandfather clock that stood **

**majestically tall near a door way and the faint sounds of a girls breathing was heard. **

**To look at the girl, one might wonder if she was alive or only a wax figure in a beautiful and strange blue jacket and white shirt with her long black pants, A style that many would have thought to be an early 80s 'rockstars' collection of clothes, but she pulled it off with her white blonde hair pulled in a pony tail and a slight raven piece of hair showed. In the back of her pony tail, paint on her face from the late night of working.**

**The rise and fall of her chest were barely perceptible as she breathed. Her gnarled hands rested lightly on the arms of the chair on which she sat, their occasional tightening on the chair was the only real sign of the emotion she was feeling.**

**Pale winter sunlight, so typical of early January was valiantly trying to brighten the large, empty room, the weak rays crept past heavy velvet curtains and cast a beam across the floor, creating a bright swatch in the otherwise gloomy interior. Small specks of dust drifted lazily on the faint air currents through the room. Before settling on the laden surfaces on any table or shelves nearby.**

**Small sculptures, figurines, and books, covered every flat inch of the room. Similarly, artworks filled the dark panelled walls, yet the girl in the chair still deemed her collection to be paltry and inadequate. Or, at least she'd felt that way until last night. Years of searching and gathering everything related to her favourite theme or idea. And it had finally paid off..and she had never been happier.**

**The faintest movement near the corners of her mouth would let an astute observer know she was very pleased with what ever she was dreaming. Over the fireplace mantel that was near by hung her latest acquisition. A painting. Or a beautiful raven haired women. Her light green eyes pierced a single soul who would dare look at her, Making her look cruel and demanding, but her red lips were inviting and happy in a smile for her loved ones.**

**Studying it was a man. The man was in the corner of the room carefully stepped forward. Not to wake the sleeping girl His eyes gazed at the girl with care and then his gaze turned sharply to the subject matter, analysing and assessing the painting which she had hung there to dry. The mans gloved hand went over it to stare at it. Having the same style of clothing as the girl behind him. Even the hair besides the raven stripe in the back of the girls hair were it was barely noticeable. As he sighed and stared at the painting a slight yawn jared him from his thoughts as he turned.**

**" Hello daddy..." Her voice was soft and graceful, the fragile sound was extremely **

**strong. The sweet melodic tone of her voice made the older man smile. The man stepped forward and placed a kiss on the young girls head " Hello princess" he muttered against her forehead " I thought I heard snoring and so I checked on you." He said. The strong and commanding deep voice the man had was very soothing to the girl as she stretched and he began to wall to the mahogany door in the far left side of the room before turning back and grinned " If you need anything just call my darling. And I will come as soon as you need" He said and opened the door only to pause in the hallway as the girl straightened and started at the painting " Breakfast will be ready soon. You should get cleaned up." He said and quietly shut the door behind him.**

**As his footsteps faded into the distance, the young girl stood and walked toward the fireplace. Her steps were sure, her strides long. She clasped her hands behind her back and stood. Staring at the painting.**

**A single tear escaped her eye as she stared at the woman but a feeling of bubbling excitement was inside her, though she tried calming down her counternace gave no sign to help her in the fact as she put a hand to the paintings edge.**

**This..and only this was what she had been searching for. Everything in the room that would of been priceless were all paled by that painting. This one piece, it was now her life.**


End file.
